(a) Field
Embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit, and a switch control circuit and a power supply including the gate driving circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional power supply has a problem of generating electro magnetic interference (EMI) due to hard switching. Conventional arts suggested to reduce the EMI solve conduction EMI, and, for example, include, a frequency jittering method that reduces EMI by changing a frequency.
However, the frequency jittering method cannot sufficiently solve a radiation EMI problem. Thus, an EMI filter is added to the power supply.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.